the end
by skylanger-the-angel-vampire
Summary: Cette fic commence aprés la libération de Xana...En avant pour le délire


Voici la 1ère fic que je publie sur Code lyoko je les écrite avec Demon McLys sur un de nos coup de tête ! Donc si vous la trouvez un peu bizarre ne vous inquiètez pas c'est normale mais n'hésiter pas a mettre des commentaires sa fait toujours très plaisir . bye et en avant pour le délire e vous préviens c'est du rapide

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela se passé pendant les vacances d'été ,Ulrich va chez lui pendant 2 semaines sur la demande de sa mère. Se qu'il ne savait pas s'était que il y aurait une personne de plus dans la maison.

Ulrich arriva devant chez lui , sonna et attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Il entendit du bruit venant de la porte , elle s'ouvrit laissant voir l'intérieur de la maison et sa mère .

"-Bonjour, lui dit respectueusement Ulrich

- Bonjour, rentre j'ai quelqu'un a te présenter."

Ulrich traversa le hall et se dirigea vers le salon ou il pouvait voir un personne de dos. Elle était de taille moyen, c'est à dire que Ulrich la dépasser de 5 bon centimètre et avait des cheveux mi-long châtain foncé, elle portait un tee-shirt à manche longue bleu clair et un jean noir.

"-Bonjour...Qui es tu… ?

La personne concerné se retourna. Elle avait de magnifique yeux d'un profond marron chocolat qui était impossible de décrire, on aurait dit qu'elle connaissait tout de vous au premier regard.

-Je me m'appelle Sakura Kurosu et toi, tu dois être Ulrich ?

- Exacte …

- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, dit la mère en arrivant à son tour dans la pièce ou se tenait les deux adolescents. Devant le regard interrogateur de son fils sa mère lui dit :

-Je t'expliquerais …

- Excusais-moi madame mais est-ce que je peux sortir ?

- Oui si tu rentres avant 18 heures et arrêtes de m'appelé madame c'est Jeanne

- Merci. "

Et Sakura sorti pareil à un courant d'air . Quand Sakura claqua la porte Ulrich commença à poser des questions à sa mère :

" - Maman qui-est ce ?

- Je vais t'expliquer, ma sœur Juliette avait un enfant quand elle est morte c'est ma mère c'est à dire ta grand-mère qui la élevé et adopté, et ta grand-mère est morte c'est pour ça qu'elle est ici, je les aussi inscrite au collège Cadic je comte sur toi pour l'aider a s'intégrer.

- Très bien , dit-il sans grande conviction, je peux sortir moi aussi ?

- Oui bien sure.

Ulrich était triste, il voulait allé sur lyoko. Après la sorti de XANA, Ulrich sa sentait coupable, un jour avant les vacances, il se disputa avec ses meilleurs amis depuis il ne les avait pas reparler sauf avec Aelita avec qui il s'entendait toujours à merveille.

Il se dirigea vers l'usine descendit a la corde pris l'ascenseur et immense fut son étonnement quand arriver à la salle du super-calculateur il vit :

"- Sakura !

- Ulrich ? que fais tu ici ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander ?

- Ah oui, et en quelle honneur monsieur le chef ? dit-elle d'un air sarcastique

- Parce que je suis le chef …, lui répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, comment as tu trouvé cette endroit ?

- Quelqu'un ma dit qu'il était ici mais toi ? Comment connais-tu le chemin ?

- Je les découvert avec des am…des ex-amis se reprit-il, qui ta donné cette endroit ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ."

Son regard avait changé il était devenu plus sombre. Sakura continua à tapoter sur les touche d'ordinateur.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda un Urich étonné.

- Je crée mon joueur sur Lyoko, appuis sur « enter » quand je serais dans les scaners c'est pour configurer mon joueur d'accord ?!

- Tu sais comment faire ça ? interrogea-t-il de plus en plus étonné par cette jeun fille.

- D'accord ? répèta-t-elle fermement.

- Ok ok calme-toi je vais le faire."

Après avoir configurer le personnage Sakura, Ulrich commença a poser des questions :

"- Comment tu sais faire tous ça ?

- Je ne sais pas tous faire, tu connaîtrais pas quelqu'un capable de m'envoyer sur Lyoko ?

- SI mais pourquoi veux-tu y aller ?

- Je dois retrouver une personne et crois savoir où il se trouve son nom est Franz Hopper et j'ai un truc que je dois vérifier…"

Ulrich fut une nouvelle fois surpri puis il appela Aelita puisqu'il s'était disputé avec tout le reste de la bande

"-_Allô ?_

_- Allô aelita c'est Ulrich, rejoint moi à l'usine le plutôt possible c'est important, je t'expliquerais_

_- Ok_

_- Ne préviens personne même pas Jérémie_

_- D'accord à toute suite."_

Après avoir fait les présentations et s'être rendus sur Lyoko grâce à l'aide d'Aelita, avec la certitude d'avoir oublié le plus important, Ulrich accompagné par Sakura, découvrirent grâce au petite indication de Sakura un gardien, au fond du 5° territoire, encore en activité.

Avec sa soif de connaissance, Sakura s'approcha et d'un effleurement de la main, rendit la liberté au prisonnier.

Ils aperçurent, s'éloignant de cette bulle d'énergie, une silhouette d'un homme, plutôt grand, s'approcher vers eux. Ulrich fut surpris lorsqu'il reconnut son visage, c'était Franz Hopper.

Apres s'être reposé quelques instants, il leur avoua que son voyage sur Lyoko s'était plus que mal passé. Aelita, plus qu'heureuse d'entendre la voix de son père, elle décida de plonger elle aussi dans Lyoko. Mais on ne sait pas pourquoi, elle pris le soin d'appeler Jérémie pour lui dire. Aprés avoir été virtualiser, ce furent les retrouvailles. Mais Franz, leur annonça la suite de son récit.

D'après lui, Xana, aurait négliger un certain petit détail, le fait que même s'il s'était libéré du super-calculateur il serait toujours lié à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le super-calculateur n'étant plus sous le contrôle de Xana, redevint normal.

Xana devrait encore détruire ce super-calculateur, finir la mission qu'il lui a été donnée par Franz Hopper, son créateur, détruire Carthage.

Mais le super-calculateur, pour se défendre du nouvel assaut de xana, aurait créer un corps, une entité, à ce moment, Odd et Yumi arrivèrent sur Lyoko.

"- Qui pourrait contenir le programme Carthage, demanda Sakura un peu perdu.

- Moi, dit une voix résonnante.

Derrière eux, un homme ou plutôt un adolescent, s'approchait lentement, aux allures plus déjantés qu'Odd, mais néanmoins très sérieux dans sa façon de marcher, cheveux rouges en bataille, oreilles canines, et une queue de chien...

"Voici donc la représentation que s'est créer mon cher super-calculateur ! Je l'aurais cru un peu plus... dit Franz avec humour.

- Un peu plus quoi ! dit-il avec arrogance. C'est pas que je me vexe facilement, mais bon, faut pas chercher la petite bête!

- On aurait cru entendre Odd! s'exclama Yumi.

- Pff Pas très gentil ça ! Me comparer à un greffier...

- Miaou ! s'exclama Odd, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon chien, gentil toutou, gentil toutou !

En une fraction de seconde, une lumière blanche presque aveuglante se dégagea du mystérieux personnage et sembla se diriger vers Odd qui eu juste le temps de l'éviter.

- Rapide pour un greffier...

- C'est pas tout ça mais qui es-tu ? demanda Ulrich

- Simple je suis ce super-calculateur avec lequel vous adorez jouer. Sa représentation humaine si vous préférez.

- Bien, mais moi je l'aurais vu plutôt du genre "robot supersonique !".plaisanta Odd.

- Désolé de te décevoir mon minou.

- Ah et euh, je voulais dire, dit Aelita...

- Et en quoi cela nous intéresse-t-il déjà? demanda Sakura sans se préoccuper de qu'Aelita voulais dire, Et que devons nous faire ?

- Bien en fait c'est simple, il suffi juste de le protéger de Xana, de détruire tous ses monstres, le détruire lui et sauver la planète... dit Jérémie.

- Pardon ! dit Sakura pas vraiment contente de se que avait dis jérémie.

- Euh vraiment excusez-moi mais... répéta Aelita, mais visiblement personne ne l'écoutait.

- Ah ok, merci Jérôme. dit simplement l'entité.

- _Jérémie_, lui chuchota à l'oreille Ulrich.

- Euh merci _Jérémie_ !

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je voulais vous prévenir que nous avons de la visite ! leur cria Aelita ne trouvant plus la patience d'attendre."

Pendant leur petite discussion, il n'avaient pas remarquer la présence de pas mal de monstres aux alentours.

"- Oh oh, on va avoir du boulot !

- Bof, un de plus ou un de moins..."

Des centaines de monstres, kancrelas, blocks, frelions, megatanks, rampants, mandas et tarentules s'avançaient vers eux ayant sûrement le désir de les détruire jusqu'au dernier.

"- Ah oui j'allais oublier, j'ai trouvé grâce à Mr Franz Hopper, le moyen de développer vos pouvoirs comme l'avait fait Xana, il va être content.

- C'est juste maintenant que tu le dis ! Enfin bref, envoie nous ça et comment dire, euh... Ah ça y est j'ai trouver ! A L'ATTAQUE !enchaîna Odd.

Tous s'élancèrent au combat, si content de pouvoir se battre contre des tonnes de monstres !

- Eh le chien, au fait, pourquoi un chien ? demanda Odd pendant qu'il tuait deux rampants avec la même flèche.

- Bonne question mon petit, peut-être parce que j'avais pas envie de me retrouver dans la peau d'un chat ! Hahaha mais je vois que tu débrouille pas si mal mon chaton... dit-il en explosant un megatank sans prendre le temps d'attendre qu'il laisse son "oeil de Xana" à sa portée.

- Jte retourne le compliment le toutou ! détruire un megatank comme ça, woaw !

- BON C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI VOUS DEUX, AU CAS OU VOUS NE LE SAURIEZ PAS, ON EST LA POUR TE PROTEGER... euh, au fait on t'appelle comment ? super-calculateur ? demanda sakura qui commençait à perdre sa patience légendaire.

- Euh en fait j'y ai jamais penser, il rit tout seul, que pensez-vous de Shaolan ?

- Bof j'aurais plutôt penser à Médor ou Chien-chien, moi..

- Jt'ai pas demander ton avis à toi ! Maud...

- C'est ODD !

- OH VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS !Et oui c'est pas mal du tout Shaolan, Shaolan, Shao, ouais c'est cool ! affirma Sakura avec beaucoup de calme.

- Bon Shaolan c'est pas que je veux te déplaire mais là, on va avoir un petit problème.. dit Yumi avec un peu de réticence...

En effet, l'attaque de Xana prenait tout son sens, quand ils virent, 5 _clones_ suivis de la méduse...

"- Laissez-moi la... dit Shao.

- Pourquoi ? En plus des chiennes, les méduses t'intéressent maintenant ?

- Euh regardez, ajouta Ulrich.

- Bonjour chers humanoïdes, je crois savoir que vous m'attendiez dit la méduse."

Tous abasourdis, sauf Sakura et Shaolan qui l'avaient jamais vu, se préparèrent au combat.

"- Tout juste méduse, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on va se gêner et te laisser le tuer, enfin on va voir, ne t-inquiètes pas...

- ODD ! Pour qui tu te prends ! cria Yumi.

- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses...ajouta Ulrich.

- Je crois également savoir que vous n'aimeriez pas vous battre en vous c'est pourquoi j'ai emmener avec moi vos 5 _clones_. Chacun d'entre vous se battra contre celui ou celle qu'il ne voudrait pas se battre... Veuillez bien me divertir du moins pendant un petit moment...

A ce moment les 5 _clones _se transformèrent en nos 5 héros et s'avancèrent vers eux.

- Courez Aelita ! Franz ! s'écria Jérémie mourant de honte de n'être que spectateur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas jeune Jérémie, je ne les tuerais qu'après avoir vu tous les autres mourir.

- Maud ?

- Mouais...

- Je vais devoir te battre... dit-il en montrant le clone qui venait de prendre la forme d'Odd.

- Moi aussi je vais devoir te battre jeune chiot.

- A trois, 1, 2, et ...

- TROIS !

Le véritable combat commença... Ulrich de toute évidence, avait à se battre contre le clone de Yumi et inversement. Mais seule Sakura avait à se battre contre elle même, ce qui visiblement la perturbait...

"- MAIS POURQUOI IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI ME BATTE CONTRE MOI MEME !

- Eh euh, faudra me donner l'adresse de ton coiffeur le chien !

- Concentre-toi ou tu devras plutôt me demander l'adresse de ton prochain croque mort !

- Un peu de respect le chien, c'est toi qui n'arrête pas d'essayer de m'avoir avec tes griffes.

- Tu parles toi, t'arrête pas de tirer dans tous les sens avec tes flèches a la noix !

- Youpi prends ça et ça et ça et ça !s'exclama Sakura, jubilant, en tirant sur tous ce qui bougeait et ne laissant pas beaucoup d'alternatives à son adversaire."

De son côté Ulrich se débattait pour éviter et contrer les éventails et les pierres envoyées par télékinésie par le _clone_ de Yumi. Quand à elle, grâce à l'amélioration de ses pouvoirs télékinésiques, est arrivé à dresser un champ protecteur autour d'elle et continue le combat contre le _clone_ d'Ulrich.

Odd, étant obligé de parer tous les coups de son opposant, n'avait guère le temps de se préoccuper des autres mais sans avoir le pouvoir de retenir sa langue…

"- Eh vous avez pas bientôt fini vous autres ! J'ai déjà assez de mal avec lui, alors si vous pouviez vous dépêcher !

- Quoi ? tu avoue avoir du mal contre moi ? On avoue sa faute, mon minou !

- Oh c'est bon ! Qui n'a pas de mal ?

- Je suis obligé de répondre ?

- Je crois que, C'EST LA TROISIEMME FOIS QUE JE VOUS DIS LA FERMER ! s'énerva une nouvelle fosi Sakura.

Apres quelques enchaînements de haute voltige, Odd, grâce à un effort surhumain arriva à décocher une flèche qui alla se planter dans l'épaule gauche du _clone_ qui en fut détruit.

- Youpi ! Et un toutou de moins ! Plus qu'un !

Au même moment, Shaolan, qui n'en pouvait plus des provocations d'Odd, se résaignit à se laisser toucher par le _clone_ afin de pouvoir le toucher à son tour, et d'un coup de griffe le trancha.

- Bien joué vous 2 ! Maintenant allez aider les autres !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller les aider, en effet, Yumi en lançant ses 2 éventails faillit se faire toucher par une vague d'énergie lancée par le _clone_. Heureusement, Ulrich juste après avoir détruit le clone de Yumi put aller la secourir, l'un des éventails fut renvoyer mais l'autre atteint sa cible et détruisit le _clone_.

Il ne resta plus que Sakura à combattre mais elle refusa toute aide ( les autres devaient se baisser continuellement pour éviter les tirs ) mais leur demanda de ne pas intervenir avec la plus grande gentillesse.

-je ne crois pas que tu devrais intervenir Odd elle le prendrais très mal vu son caractère..

Mais odd n'a l'écouta pas et visa le clone avec une de ses flèches mais Sakura (la vrai) tira sur la flèche avant qu'elle atteigne sa cible.

- NON MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE VOUS ALLER ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE OUI ? J'AI DIS QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS D'AIDE, C'EST PAS COMPLIQUE, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS COMPRENEZ PAS DANS LE MOT « NON » !

Et elle ne laissait pas le temps de respirer à son adversaire, puis elle s'arrêta de tiré un moment et ferma les yeux le clone en profita pour tiré mais c'est lui qui fut tué d'une balle dans le dos. En effet sakura s'était téléporter derrière son ennemi et l'avez abattu, elle continua à tirer et à tirer, et à tirer à n'en plus finir.

- Euh, je suis pas sur hein, mais juste comme ça, je crois que c'est bon là il est mort c'est bon !

- vous voyez que j'avais pas besoin d'aide …, répliqua Sakura le sourire au lèvre.

- Je vous félicite humains, venir à bout de 5 de mes meilleures recrues bravo. Mais à présent, je vais devoir me montrer à vous avec ma véritable forme, la voici…

Un corps, une entité, s'avançait maintenant vers eux, eux, qui avaient toujours crus que la méduse était Xana, eh bien apparemment, ils s'étaient trompés…

( une forme humaine, « non pas willy ,)

Une forme humaine, plutôt « baraqué »d'après Odd, imposante, à présent devant eux.

- Bien, on dirait que vous ne riez plus à présent…

- Que tu le crois ou non, mon grand, tu es exactement ce que je pensais, vieux, sénile, imbécile, euh.. et aussi laid que Sissi ! dit Odd

- Oh ! Quelle insulte, je penses pas que ce bon vieux Xana comprenne ! rétorqua Ulrich

En effet, il ne comprenait pas, mais ne laissait aucune expression sur son visage.

- Bien, et si nous commencions, j'attends ce moment depuis longtemps, savez-vous.

- Mais c'est qu'il parle très bien pour un virus !

- Odd, tu crois pas que tu devrais arrêter là ?demanda Yumi exaspérée.

- Elle a raison, tu devrais stopper ça tout de suite, parce que là, il a l'air plutôt en colère…dit calmement Sakura.

- Toute façon qu'il soit en colère ou pas, il ne va pas nous laisser partir, avec ses compliments en plus !

- Là-dessus, il a pas tort le petit chaton…

- EH OH JUSTE POUR DIRE QUE L'ON A PAS LE TEMPS POUR SES ANNERIES !

- Bon, formation triangulaire…

- Eh Ulrich ! Tu sais que je suis pas très calé en maths mais euh formation triangulaire à 5 ! Euh, voilà…, demanda Odd levant un doigt.

- Oui bon ça va, je voulais dire qu'on l'encercle, allez on y va !

- Où ça ? Où doit on aller ?

C'est bon là Maud, je crois qu'on a finit de rire, et comme l'a dit Ulrich, à l'attaque !

- C'EST ODD !

Tous s'avancèrent, Ulrich en tête, suivi de Shaolan. Suivèrent Odd, Yumi, et Sakura.

Le corps corpulent de xana, esquivait avec la plus grande simplicité les attaques de nos héros. Ses bras, énormes, balançait des coups à tout va, les percutant violemment, mais ceux-ci ne semblait pas les déstabiliser pour autant. Xana, sous cette forme imposante avait l'impression de s'amuser, souriait à son plaisir qui d'ailleurs plaisait également à Shaolan. « Jamais il ne s'était battu de cette façon là » disait-il, « d'une manière aussi jouissante ! »

- Tu sais te défendre, mon Chien !

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?dit Sakura désapointée.

- Bien dis Xana !

- Odd ! cria Yumi. Arête t'es ânnerie

- Quoi que les autres c'est une autre histoire, ce sont plutôt les chiots…, dit la voie métalique de XANA

- EHHHH !

Xana eut un petit rire, caché par son visage inflexible, visiblement content de les enragés.

- J'ai une idée ! Nous all…, commença Odd

- C'est une toute nouvelle expérience pour toi je suppose…

Je sais elle est pas de moi mais je l'adore celle là ! dit- Sakua le sourire au lèvre

Tu fais dans le métier de comique toi , renchérit Yumi qui n'avait toujours pas accepté le coup de tout à l'heure.

Non j'ai mangé un clown se matin… ODD !

Il venait de se faire toucher par un rafale d'énergie envoyer par Xana. Envoyer à 10 mètre plus loin, néanmoins il venait de sauver Sakura en détourant le faisceau d'énergie que Xana avait envoyé vers elle.

- NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI JE SUIS MECHANTE AVEC LUI ET ! MAINTENANT IL ME SAUVE MAIS C'EST QUI CE MEC ! En attendant, ATTENTION SHAO !

Xana venait d'en envoyer une en direction de Shaolan mais grâce à Sakura, il réussit à l'éviter à temps.

- Et merci Sakura-Chan ( suffixe exprimé quand on ressent de l'affection envers quelqu'un, lol on sait jamais) !

- Moi, Sakura-chan ?

- Mais oui qui d'autre ?

- Ah euh non personne. Mais qui pourrais refuser d'aider un si joli petit minois ! dit elle lui tirant amicalement la langue avec un clein d'oeil.

- « Un si joli petit minois ! Ohhhhhhhhhh que c'est mignon ajouta Odd en imitant la voix de Sakura

- T'en as vraiment pas marre Maud !demanda Sakura quelque peu provocatrice.

- Non jamais, ça on l'a compris depuis longtemps…

- Et si je puis me permettre, Boom !

Shao venait de lancer une boule d'énergie en direction de Sakura qui s'empressa, en prenant la peine de changer de ton, de lui déclarer sa flamme mais plutôt de façon violente…

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ! T'AURAIS PU ME TUER ! ENFIN ME DEMATERIALISER… SI JE NE M'AVAIS PAS BAISSE A TEMPS…

- tu ferais mieux de regarder derrière toi Sakura… dit avec précaution Odd..

En effet, cette boule d'énergie atteint un clone qui s'apprêtait à frapper Sakura par derrière.

- Quoi ? Tu ...…

- Euh… oui… Qui pourrais refuser d'aider un si joli petit minois ?…

Il eut un petit rire, qui ne semblait pas être pour se moquer d'elle, ce qu'Odd pensais…

- Ohhhhhhhhhh merci Shao-kun ! ( suffixe exprimé quand on ressent de l'affections pour quelqu'un lol, on sait jamais) !lui dit Sakura souriante.

- Ohhhhhhhhhh, Beurk ! s'exclama Odd

- Bon c'est fini maintenant ! Passons aux choses sérieuses, toi (en montrant Odd), tu meurs en premier !

- Euh et comment vous comptez y arriver ?

- Oh, juste comme ça…

Une énorme épée aux airs sinistres entièrement noire venait d'apparaître dans les mains de Xana. Celui-ci se jeta d'un bond sur Odd, qui étant si surpris, ne put esquiver le coup et fut transpercé par la lame de xana mais il eut le temps de dire…

- Ca c'est pas du jeu !

- Odd !

Il fut dématérialiser…

- Houla… Le chaton ne fait pas le poids on dirait…

- J'y vais !

Et on vit Ulrich se lançait contre xana, maintenant c'était un combat de sabre, Ulrich se défendait comme il pouvait mais visiblement il avait trouvé son maître… Plus tard il fut projeté à terre, mais Xana se dirigea vers yumi et lui détruisit un éventails qu'elle lui avait lancé une seconde plus tôt. Elle fut sans défense ou presque contre Xana, qui au moment de l'achever vit Ulrich arriver en super sprint et se mettre sur la trajectoire de son sabre. Il venait de sauver Yumi, du moment pour l'instant...

- ULRICHHHH !

- Ehehehehe… Et un de moins, plus que 3.

- Toi tu vas la fermer ! Et tu vas rôtir en enfer sale virus !répondit Sakura énervée

- En avant ! Allons lui régler son compte !lanca Yumi plus combative que jamais.

Pendant ce temps, Jérémie avait fini par se dévorer son petit doigt par nervosité, quand Odd arrivait avec Ulrich qu'il tenait par le bras…

- Désolé Jérémie mais il est trop fort non en fait, pas invincible, seulement on ne peut le détruire seul…

- AHHHHH !

yumi venait d'être devirtualisée… Et à présent elle les rejoignait laissant seuls Shao et Sakura avec Franz et Aelita.

- Jérémie, tu peux dématérialiser Franz et Aelita ?

- Ouais c'est bon, je les ramène par contre, pour toi ça va être dur, beaucoup plus dur !

- Je sais, je sais. Et ramène-la elle aussi !

- Quoi ? Non, mais sa va pas la tête ! petit un je suis pas un objet petit deux normalement c'est toi qu'on doit protéger et PETIT TROIS je fais se que je veux donc. Je reste…

- Je vais pas la ramener de force quand même ! dit Jérémie ne savant que faire.

- Bin si fais ce que je te dis, c'est un ordre ! Sinon dès que je sort de là…

- ouai bah , on verra ça plus tard parce que faut que j'arrive a te sortir de la ok ? Jérémie pianotait sur les touche du clavier à la recherche d'un solution.

- ouais bon on fais quoi pour la petite la petite ?

- La petite est surement plus vieille que toi et « la petite » te seras d'une aide soit en sûr !

- Désolé princesse mais…Il allait continua sa phrase par " je suis plus vieux que toi mais Sakura le coupa.

- J'aime mieux ça, bon on y va ?

- Ok comme bon te sembles, dit il désapointé, tu le cribles de balles, moi j'essaye de les éviter de lui infliger des coups, allez !

- Ok, mais je te fais une fleur je l'attaque par derrière t'as une seule chance de le toucher t'as intérêt à ce que soit la bonne, j'ai pas envie d'être dévirtualisé pour rien !

- Après toi princesse, les dames d'abord…."

Dans un « flooph », elle se volatilisa pour réapparaître derrière Xana, celui-ci s'empressa de se retourner mais à ce moment précis, venait d'apparaître Shaolan qui dans un élan destructeur trancha d'une griffure le corps de Xana…

Tous deux, suivis des autres, s'égosièrent de plaisir mais leur joie fut de courte durée… Les 2 parties du corps se réunirent pour reformer le corps sous sa dernière forme.

"- Vous croyiez vraiment me battre aussi facilement, pauvres sots !

- Peut-être es-tu invincible, mais sous cette forme, tu ne l'es plus, si on te tue tu n'auras plus de corps où te réfugier !

- Et crois-tu vraiment avoir le potentiel de me battre ?

- Oh eh bien seul, non.

- Donc tu comprends que je suis invincible.

- Si on est seul oui, mais si on combine nos forces…

- Hahaha ! Seul ou à 2, vous ne pouvez rien !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Sakura-chan prête ?

- Plus que jamais ! Let's go !"

Shaolan avait généré la plus grande et puissante sphère d'énergie qu'il pouvais, et venait de la lancer en direction de Xana, mais celui-ci l'évita…

"- Pauvres idiots, vous m'avez loupé !

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois !"

Sakura s'était jetée sur Shaolan pour qu'ils puissent se téléporter ensemble, il se trouvaient à présent derrière Xana loin de sa vue. Chacun se préparait, Shao préparer un seconde vague d'énergie et la lança sur la première la renvoyant sur Xana. Quand à Sakura, elle prépara un tir, prit son temps et visa la sphère… Elle toucha celle-ci, qui explosa juste au moment Xana se retournait… Une immense explosion se produisit, dégageant un nuage de fumée blanche, qui dissimula Shao et Sakura dans leur tentative de s 'approcher de Xana.

Arrivé à ses côtés, ensemble, frappèrent xana, sur la marque de son œil, en pleine tête et ainsi le détruisirent…

"- C'est, c'est, c'est fini ?

- Oui je crois bien, sakura-chan.

- Youpi ! dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras !"

La même chose produisit du côté d'Ulrich et Yumi, et D'Aelita et Jérémie, Odd éclata de joie et Franz la dissimula bien content tout de même. Dans ce qui se suivit, vous le savez. Ulrich enfin libéré et Yumi également, éclatant de joie, ne retenèrent plus leur sentiments, et de fil en aiguille, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassèrent… Jérémie et Aelita, un peu gênés, laissant aller leurs sentiments, se lâchèrent et firent de même…

Quand à Lyoko, Seuls, la pression de la perte du monde en moins, enfin débarrassés d'un ennemi mortel, s'étant rapprocher l'un de l'autre… S'enlacèrent, et déposèrent délicatement leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres, s'embrassèrent…

"- Eh, d'après le calendrier, ça fait 5 mois que la St Valentin est passée les amoureux, hein le chien ? Toi qui es un super calculateur, tu devrais le savoir !

- Tu sais ce que je penses de toi mon chaton ? Et Jérémie je compte sut toi pour me sortir de là vite hein ? Ah et…

- Mais c'est qu'il est amoureux le petit chien-chien à sa mémère !"

A ce moment précis, Odd peut entendre de Sakura et Shaolan , " TU VAS LA FERMER MAUDD !…"

Trois bonne heure plutard Jérémie réussit enfin a sortir Shaolan de sa prison informatique et devient avec Sakura un membre a part entière du groupe.

"- je vous préviens, dit Odd, il est hors de question que je dise que c'est mon cousin !"

Tous rièrent et continuèrent leur vie tranquillement vivant le moment présent.


End file.
